


You Belong With Me

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorp writes a letter he doesn't plan on sending, but then Al finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Sort of a song fic, using the Taylor Swift song “You Belong With Me.”  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** M/M relationship. DH compliant.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. And I certainly didn't write the song I've taken lyrics from...

Scorpius sat in his dorm room, safely enclosed in the curtains of his four poster bed, a silencing charm in place to keep his presence unnoticed. He glanced over at the small table next to his bed; the one that was hidden in his curtains and charmed so that only he could see what it held. On top were various sentimental odds and ends but the item that he stared at was in the center and held a picture of his best friend, the person who he just happened to be in love with.

He sighed and reached into the drawer in the table. He pulled out the small CD player that he had charmed to run on magic and turned on some rock music. He listened to the beat for a few minutes, just thinking about nothing in particular. After some time, he picked up the quill and parchment that was laying on the bed next to him and began writing.

_Al,_

_You're out with your boyfriend, even though earlier he went off about something that you said. He doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in our room, it's a typical Tuesday night; I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like. He'll never know your story like I do. He's Quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. I wish you could see that I'm the one who understands you. I've been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_Walking the grounds with you and your worn-out jeans I can't helping thinking 'this is how it ought to be'. Laughing in the Quidditch stands thinking to myself, 'hey, isn't this easy?' You've got a smile that could light up this whole school. I haven't seen it in a while, since he brought you down. You say you're fine but I know you better than that. Hey, what are you doing with a boy like that?_

_I remember you coming to my bed in the middle of the night. I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite things and you tell me about your dreams. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?_

_Scorp_

Scorpius looked over what he'd written and sighed again. He'd never actually deliver the letter, but it felt good to get it out. He frowned and crumpled up the parchment. He held the balled up parchment and listened to the music some more. His best friend's favorite song started and he angrily threw the parchment at the curtain at the end of his bed. It fell silently to the floor as Scorpius turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

~~

Albus sat on the edge of his bed, just staring at the floor in front of him. His boyfriend had started another fight about his friends, saying that he didn't like the type of people Albus hung out with. It seemed like they were fighting more and more these days and it was really upsetting Albus. He sighed to himself and looked over at his best friend's bed. The curtains were drawn which usually meant that the blond was in one of his brooding moods. 

He let his eyes fall back to the floor, where a balled up piece of parchment caught his attention. It was sticking out from under the edge of his best friend's bed curtains and appeared to have some writing on it. He knew it was most likely some unfinished school work, but he couldn't help but be curious. He stood up and crossed the short distance to the other boy's bed. He grabbed the parchment and smoothed it out. It turned out to be a letter. A letter addressed to him. He made his way back to his bed, sat down again, and read.

~~

Scorpius decided it was time to come out of his little hide out and face the real world. Besides, he was starting to get really hungry because he had skipped dinner. He hadn't felt like seeing his best friend and his boyfriend being all lovey-dovey. He turned his charmed CD player off and put it back into the drawer in his bedside table. He cast the counter charm to the silencing charm and opened the curtains.

He stood up and stretched as he took a quick look around the room. It was empty except for himself and his best friend. He smiled to himself for a moment before the look on Albus's face sank in. The brunet looked stunned. Scorpius looked him over, trying to figure out what was wrong with the other boy. And then he noticed the wrinkled piece of parchment Albus held in his hands. He recognized it instantly.

~~

Albus sat there in the quiet dorm room staring at the letter that his best friend had written to him in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. He heard the sound of curtains rustling but didn't more. He scanned the letter again to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Scorpius watched his best friend carefully for a few moments, trying to figure out what the other boy was thinking. He couldn't believe he'd just left that letter lying there, where anyone could have picked it up. He took a quiet step towards the brunet and froze when green eyes looked up and locked onto his gray ones.

Albus held the blond's gaze for a long moment in silence. He held the letter up for Scorpius to see and whispered, “Is it true?”

Scorpius remained still and silent for a while. Did he really want this to happen now? He took a breath and whispered back, “Yes.”

Albus stood up and took a step towards his best friend. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Scorpius shook his head. “I never meant for you to see that. I...” he paused. “I didn't want to hurt you.”

Albus couldn't help but smile as he took another step towards the blond, who seemed frozen to the floor. “How would this hurt me?” he asked, waving the parchment in the air slightly.

Scorpius finally broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. “You don't care for me.”

“That's not –“ Albus began, taking yet another step forward. He was now only an arm's length away from the blond.

“Not like that,” Scorpius elaborated, interrupting his friend. “Not like I care for you.”

“And how do you know that?” Albus asked, still smiling.

“I know you Al. Better than anyone,” Scorpius frowned, looking back up at the brunet.

Albus took another step forward, now only inches from the blond, and spoke, “You don't know everything.” He reached a hand out and placed it on Scorpius’s cheek. “Not nearly everything.”

Scorpius watched in mild shock as Albus leaned into him and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Scorpius smiled against the other boy's lips and decided that he didn't mind so much not knowing everything.


End file.
